Streets of Heaven
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Songfic to the song Streets of Heaven by Sherri Austin. Killian and Emma's daughter is in the hospital close to death after getting hit by a car and Emma is fighting every emotion with fear of loosing her daughter. Captain Swan


Streets of Heaven

Songfic to the song Streets of Heaven by Sherri Austin. Killian and Emma's daughter is in the hospital close to death after getting hit by a car and Emma's fighting every emotion with fear of loosing her daughter. Captain Swan

AN: I love this song and thought I would do a songfic of this song.

Chapter 1 Streets of Heaven

(Hello God, it's me again. 2.00 a.m., Room 304. Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.)

I sat next to the hospital bed fighting to stay awake. It was two a.m. and I hadn't got any sleep. Killian had passed out in the chair he was sitting in on the other side of the bed. I sighed sadly. We had been here all day, because of our daughter, Sarah.

(This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night. I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.)

Sarah was fighting for her life after getting hit by a car. Henry was watching her and she ran out onto the street chasing the ball and didn't look where she was going and the car didn't have time to stop.

"She has internal bleeding and bleeding in the brain. It will be a miracle if she survives." Dr. Whales had said as Killian held me in his arms. Henry was with Snow and Charming with our other son Liam, who was three as we stayed with our daughter in the hospital. Sarah is only seven and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I felt the tears coming down my checks as I held my daughters hand.

"Please survive, Sarah. Your daddy and I would miss you." I said, kissing her forehead. I got up needing a walk. I told Dr. Whales nurse to find me when I head down the hall. I knew there was a church area somewhere in the hospital and found it. I slid into a pew and let the tears fall faster.

(Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven. So tell me: What do you need her for?)

"I know I haven't talked to you in awhile God and I have done things in the past, but why would you take my only daughter away from me if you do? What do you need her for?  
I'm sure the streets of heaven are crowded already." I whisper. I close my eyes, trying to hold my anger in.

(Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever, but right now I need her so much more.)

Sarah has been my little helper when I was home from the Sheriff's office and she was a daddy's little girl all the time. Killian had taken over the duty of stay at home daddy to raise her. I know if we lost her, Killian would be the one that was gonna be more hurt then me with looking at how close the two are.

(She's much too young to be on her own: barely just turned seven. So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?)

She was to young to die and no parent should burry a child. Snow had been a major support with what happened and wouldn't leave until it was time to get Henry and Liam home. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

(Tell me, God, you remember the wishes that she made as she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake.)

Flashback.

"Make a wish sweetheart." I said, holding the camera as Sarah bounced up and down on Killian's lap. Killian was smiling. I had Liam on my hip as I held the family camera

"Mom. I got it." Henry said, taking Liam so I could have free hands.

"Thanks kid." I said.

"Make a wish, princess and blow out the candles." Killian said. Sarah closed her eyes and then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and I got a good picture of our daughter. Sarah giggled.

"Can we have a piece now? Mommy?" Sarah said.

"Yes." I said.

End of flashback.

(She wants to ride a poney when she's big enough)

Charming has been taking her riding on a horse at the stables with her sitting in front of him. Sarah has been wanting to ride one by herself, but Killian and I promised she would when she got bigger.

(She wants to marry her daddy when she's all grown up.)

I smile remembering her telling her daddy when I came home one day from work that she wanted to marry him when she's all grown up. It earned a chuckle from Killian.  
She was so innocent, but I knew she loved her daddy more then anyone else.

(Well, it must be kind of crowded on the streets of Heaven. So tell me: What do you need her for? DOn't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever, but right now I need her so much more. She's much too young to be on her own: Barely just turned seven. So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.)

"Hey." Killian said, sliding in next to me.

"I didn't mean to worry you." I said, as he pulled me in his arms.

"Its fine. We're all scared and worried about Sarah." Killian said, kissing my temple.

"It will break my heart if we loose her." I said.

"I know love. But she's a strong one. She's the daughter of the savior and the famous Captain Hook and Granddaughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She'll survive."  
Killian said. I nodded.

"Your right." I said.

"Come. You need sleep. The nurse has a cot set up for both of us." Killian said.

"You go. I'll be there shortly." I said. Killian nodded and left after we kissed. I looked up.

(Lord, don't you know, she's my angel. You got plenty of your own. And I know you hold a place for her, but she's already got a home. Well I don't know if you're listening but praying is all that's left to do. So I ask you Lord have Mercy, you lost a son once too.)

"God. I don't know if your listening, but she's my little angel. I'm sure you got enough, but her father and I need her here. We got two sons you blessed us with, but she's our only daughter. Please have some Mercy. You lost a son once too and I know you know how I'm feeling." I said, quietly. I whipped away the tears that were still there.

(And it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven. So tell me: What do you need her for? Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever. But right now I need her so much more.)

I walked back to my daughter's room and came over to the bed. She had a tube coming out of her mouth for breathing and her heart monitor was holding a steady beat, but it was slower then normal. I lean over the bed and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, my little princess and everyone is praying for you." I said.

(Lord, I know once you've made up your mind, there's no use in beggin'. So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways.)

"God. Whatever you decide. We'll miss her dearly and love her more if you let her live. But make sure she looks both ways before she crosses the streets of Heaven and she behaves." I said. I lay down next to Killian who pulled me close to him. I fell asleep and tear slips from my eyes.

(And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.)

"Mommy." Sarah's weak voice came. I thought I was dreaming. I woke up to her looking at me. Dr. Whales stood there smiling.

"Sarah." I said. I run over and took her in my arms. She burried her face in my chest. Killian joins us and pulls us close.

"She's a strong little girl you got there. She's all healed and the bleeding has gone down." Dr. Whales said. He left to give us privacy. I closed my eyes as Killian held Sarah and me close to him.

"Thank you, God." I thought.

(The Streets of Heaven.)

AN: There you go. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
